piratemaidensfandomcom-20200214-history
Economical Lineups - How to be strong without buying gold.
I see a lot of questions regarding the value of statues or gold rescues and whatnot. As such, I figured I'd throw this little article together. How to build a powerful team without using gold for rescues. There are several ways to grow in strength without using gold. these are: - Wink Rescues - Inviting Friends - Persuading Bosses - Participating in Events - Guild vs. Guild Brawls Wink Rescues: These can get you a fair bit of assistance for becoming stronger. While the pirates you gain from wink rescues are not the strongest individually, they are quite useful. For instance, you can wink yourself to a 26k defense team with getting a bunch of Lonesome Marlene pirates, which is quite strong in the lower levels. However, wink rescues are more commonly used to get pirates for enhancing, making your strong cards stronger. Even us high level players still use winks all the time. See Point Rescue for a list of available pirates. Inviting Friends: By getting your friends to play with you, you can give them your referral code. When they make it through the tutorial, you are rewarded towards some quite powerful pirates. These pirates compare with gold-purchased pirates and are among the strongest ones in the game. See the page Friend Invite for a list of these cards. Persuading Bosses: This method requires a lot of luck or a few Statue of Nereides. You start off with a free statue, and many have been handed out for free by Aeria for promotions and whatnot. Keep checking the news for chances at free statues. Pirates that are available as persuadable bosses aren't the strongest, but ones like Sergeant Ellan and High Witch Audrey have good stats and are obtainable as bosses. See the List of Bosses for details on the persuadable pirates. Participating in Events: Many of the strongest pirates in the game are available via events, be them raids, dungeons, battle royales, and the like. The two potentially strongest cards in the game, Explorer Neria and Light Admiral Harpo were given out as rewards for raid events, as well as a plethora of other extremely powerful cards. Taking part in these events is one of the best ways to get strong cards. See Raid Event for more details of past rewards. Guild vs. Guild Brawls: While you don't get much in the way for strong cards here, Wind Sprite Humita is a decent low-cost attacker, as well as the rewards for winning are very beneficial to your pirate's growth. So, after all this, what's my strongest free team? This depends on how long you've played, what events you've been a part of and how many bosses you've gotten or missed. The strongest possible free teams right now would be: Attack: Gold Buccaneer Rosa, Gold Aware Madame Patricia, 2x Silver Explorer Neria, and, after this event, Silver Nettle the Golden. Defense: Gold Buccaneer Rosa, Gold Aware Madame Patricia, Silver Light Admiral Harpo, Silver Armored Xara, and Silver Quick-silver Marcy As you can see, these teams are incredibly strong, and obtainable without spending gold on pirate rescues. Category:Tips Category:Needs Updating Category:Non-card articles